


TrixVideos.com

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Porn, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Top Trixie, Willam is a man, basically everyone/katya, heavy smut, pearl and violet are boys, trans courtney, vers katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Katya works for a porn site called TrixVideos. Shes surprised when she gets special attention from the boss, and even more surprised when she realizes exactly what that means.(This is literally gonna be smut with minimal plot so i can explore characterization and pairings)
Relationships: Alaska Thunderfuck 5000/Katya Zamolodchikova, Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Bianca Del Rio/Katya Zamolodchikova, Sharon Needles/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova, Willam Belli/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	TrixVideos.com

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yall buckle up, this is gonna be multiple chapters of pure shameless smut and i wont apologize for that.

The room was dimly lit, romantic. Katya was dressed in frilly pink lingerie from her chest to her stockings. She hated the pink, and she found the irony in dressing up when she was just going to be undressing in a matter of minutes. But this is what she was paid for. It wasn’t like she was about to argue the color she was dressed in. She would do the scene and then just voice her complaints later to Alaska in the dressing room.

This was her first REAL scene. She’d been an extra and done some solo stuff, but never with a partner. They started off slow at TrixVideos, big boss lady Trixie Mattel liked to make sure everyone is comfortable. It’s a kindness that Katya was unfamiliar with. Getting her start on Craigslist really prepped her for a career completely devoid of kindness. 

As she lay on the satin sheets and waited for her partner to come in she smiled at the ceiling. She never thought she would be draped across pristine sheets to deliver a professional video to her fan base. Yes, she had a full fan base. It did wonders for her ego, she used to think she was completely rotted but now? She was fabulous. 

And not to mention, her partner for the day was not only very clean, but he was hot. William was his name? Willam? She didn’t remember. Probably the later because it was weird and her brain wouldn’t just come up with a name like ‘Willam’

She was told that he was gentle but also a bit of a diva. She had seen him on set fussing about his angles. It was cute. 

She smiled and propped herself up on her elbow, wondering what would happen. She wasnt given a script. They were simply given a concept and were expected to go wild with it. This was supposed to be a vanilla fantasy. Thats literally all they told her. 

The crew hurried around, perfecting the lighting, positioning the cameras, fluffing the pillows and stealing glances at her when they thought she wasnt looking. 

Then Willam walked in, letting down his curly, golden hair from the bun atop his head. He was very commanding and confident in the way he walked. Long strides. He was nearly nude aside from tight, black briefs.

He walker gracefully over to where Katya laid on the king size bed and stuck out his hand. She took it in her own manicured hand and shook it. "Willam, but you already know that,"

"My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova,"

He looked at her with his eyes wide and mouth open as if hes about to speak, she laughed. "Call me Katya,"

He sighed in apparent relief. "Thank god yall dont expect me to pronounce that bullshit, id be walking up out of here right now,"

His flippant attitude put her at ease and she watched him as he spoke to the crew about his 'good side'. His hair was considerably longer than her shoulder length bob and his face was just as sculpted as hers. She decided that they would look good together. Make an attractive couple.

Once he was satisfied with his thorough briefing of the crew, he flopped on the bed next to her and flashed a winning smile. The camera man called ACTION and the cameras were rolling. 

She tapped into her inner seductress and moved to straddle his hips before placing a gentle hand on his neck and kissing him deeply. He laced a hand into her hair and let the other rest on her muscular thigh. As they kissed she ground her hips down, feeling his cock harden. She was good at her job, and this boring vanilla role was almost insulting to her talents. 

How dare they completely disregard her acting prowess like this. Although it did take a good actress to make the viewers think that vanilla sex was amazing.

She bit down softly on his lower lip and he groaned wantonly. He grabbed her waist and flipped them over so he was ontop, positioned between her legs. Their bodies bounced slightly on the mattress in sync. She laughed softly and tilted her head slightly to give him access to her neck. He didnt disappoint when he trailed rough kisses from that sensitive skin behind her ear to her collar bone. His lips were chapped and she could feel the scruff on his cheeks, abrasive on her skin. She bit her lip to suppress a whimper as he bit down on her soft skin. She was sure that tomorrow there would be blossoming bruises covering her neck.

She felt her wetness soaking through the soft lace of her panties and squirmed a bit, snaking a hand down her body to gain some friction. Embarrassed a bit by how quickly she became desperate for release.

She rubbed slow circles into her clit and moaned into Willams mouth shamelessly. He had only just noticed her touching herself and sought to put a stop to it. She didnt allow herself to get lost in him. Willing herself to stay in control, collected for the camera. Although it would have been so easy to melt into his the velvet touch of his fingers sliding across her folds like he knew her body better than her. He moved her hand out of the way and used his own fingers to pleasure her. 

He pumped two fingers slowly into her as his thumb rubbed against her sensitive clit. She noticed the cool metal of his ring as it came in contact with her burning skin. He worked her up until she couldnt focus, her vision was blurry and she was clinging onto him, whimpering into his neck. It was all about her, her reactions to pleasure, her sounds, her words. She was the star of the scene and she was reveling in the limelight.

Then suddenly his hand was gone. The cold absence was shocking and she moaned, trying to pull his hand back to where she desperately needed him. But then he was unclipping her lacy bra, and she felt exposed as he removed it, pressing his sculpted chest against her soft breasts. The contrast was lovely and only served to work her up more.

Her breathing was broken as he pulled off her panties and she stayed close to his ear, speaking loud enough to be heard by the cameras but not loud enough to break the intimate fantasy. "Cmon, fuck me,"

He seemed eager to oblige as he sat up between her thighs and removed his underwear. He opened a condom and rolled it onto his considerable length. He placed two fingers in his mouth and sucked, leaving a trail of spot on his chin when he removed them and dragged them across Katyas already dripping entrance. It was utterly unnecessary, she was wet enough as is.

Her body stiffened as he pushed into her slowly, stopping half way to check in on her. She nodded lasciviously, spreading her thighs further and slowing her breathing. His palms rested on her inner thighs, holding her legs open as he pushed into her. She moaned loud and drawn out and the sensation. He filled her so completely that she saw stars. 

He started slow, thrusting deep. She moaned at each thrust, hands gripping the sheets, hair splayed on the pillow. Framing her face, open mouthed with her eyes half closed.

He was vocal as well, moaning quietly as if trying to hold it back. The sounds only made her wetter and added to the tension gathering in her abdomen. Sweat gathered on his upper lip and he looked as if he was deep in concentration. It was a good look for him, endearing. 

"H-Harder, please, harder," she choked out through moans, her words quiet, but she was certain that he heard her because he slammed into her and her body was full of electricity. She grabbed wildly and found the headboard behind her. She felt each thrust as he twitched inside her, he was close, and so was she. So close. It was as if he read her mind because he moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing hard to get her over the edge.

She fell apart beautifully. Throwing a hand over her mouth as she whimpered and arched her back, fucking herself onto his cock without thinking. She saw stars and Willam continued to use her fucked out body as he chased his own release inside her, growling into her neck, but Katya couldn’t focus on anything. After shocks ripped through her, sending sparks down spine into her toes.

When he finished, he pulled out slowly and pressed a kiss to her lips. Swollen from biting down on them. She breathed heavily as she came down from her fleeting high. He held himself above her, he smelled like sex and faintly of expensive lotion, and this time when she spoke, she didnt want the cameras to hear. "How good was i?"

He chuckled and brushed a stray hair from her rosy face "You were better than i imagined," 

The cameras had stopped rolling and she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Fuck you and your low expectations Barbra, not everyone can be godly like you,"

He shrugged his agreement with the sarcastic statement as he stood and grabbed a robe for each of them from the crew, wrapping himself up before tossing hers in her general direction. Luckily she had catlike reflexes and caught that shit no problem.

The mood was light as she made her way back to her dressing room, nodding friendly hellos to her coworkers and hoping to see her boss. She wondered if Miss Mattel would approve of her performance.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Opinions? Which pairing should i explore next <3


End file.
